1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting insulator and more specifically to an improved arrangement wherein the rate of power transmission therethrough in the medium to high vibration frequency range is attenuated to a desirable level via the use of an ingenious plate spring and elastomeric insulator arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art arrangement shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, an elastomeric insulator 1 has been operatively interposed between the engine 2 and the chassis 3 of a vehicle in order to both support the engine and damp vibrational energy which tends to be transmitted to the chassis 3 and induce annoying reverberation within the passenger compartment, etc. However, in order to achieve both suitable vibration damping and simultaneously resist relatively large amplitude movement of the engine which occurs when the latter operates at relatively low revolution speeds, a compromise between the spring constant and the vibration damping characteristics must be made, whereby if the elastomer is selected to suitably support the engine 2 while operating at low revolution speeds, as the engine speed rises and the vibration frequency of the vibration thereof rises from the low-medium range (L/M) to the medium-high range (M/H) i.e. above 30 Hz., for example, the force transmitted therethrough to the chassis rises, as shown by curve (I) in FIG. 2, and induces highly undesirable cabin noise or reverberation.